Killer
by ArmedWithAPen
Summary: General Grievous reflects on the one battle he's ever lost. Shaak Ti wonders how he can shake her faith. Grievous/Shaak Ti. No longer a one-shot. Poetry-ish?
1. Killer

_A/N: I had ten minutes before bed, and so I spouted this out. General Grievous muses on the one battle he's ever lost. Enjoy!  
_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the referenced characters, nor will I probably ever.

* * *

I am a killer.

Natural born.

From conception.

From the minds of the gods.

I am the greatest warrior the Kaleesh had ever seen.

I am the greatest warrior the galaxy has ever seen.

Not the Jedi.

Never the Jedi.

Filthy, stinking, cowardly scum!

Peacekeepers.

No.

Warbringers.

World-destroyers.

Murderers.

And then there was her.

This Jedi.

This incredibly beautiful Jedi the gods torment me with.

Dreaming, sleeping, breathing, beating. There's her.

I can think of nothing else.

She haunts me.

Her smile, her sword, her voice.

I used to think I was strong. I scorned love, the weakness, the plague.

Until it met me in battle.

And I lost.

* * *

_A/N: Short, but I think it's alright. But, what do you think? Click the link below to tell me!_


	2. Warrior

_A/N: I couldn't rightly leave Shaak Ti without having her say in the matter, now could I? _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the referenced characters. Nor will I ever. Probably. :(

* * *

I am a warrior.

I fight injustice.

I rescue worlds.

I speak for those whose voices are lost in the gunfire.

Most importantly, I keep the peace.

I know what's right.

I know what's wrong.

There is only light and dark.

There is no gray area.

There are only those who wield power for evil.

And those who wield for good.

I was sure of this.

Unshakable.

Steadfast.

Certain.

And then I met him.

In the dark cavern of the tombstone starship, I met him.

As his blades crashed into mine, my eyes crashed into his.

The pain, the hate, the sheer detestation in that stare clawed through my soul.

If I was truly on the side of righteousness, how could creatures like him feel such hate towards me?

And, suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

_A/N: Literally--conceived, typed, and edited in the span of five minutes. Click the link below, and tell me what you think! _


	3. Strategist

_A/N: Gosh, another one. I thought this would be just a two-shot. Popped into my head when I thought how comparatively intelligent these two were together. From Shaak's POV. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Neither of them. My life eats worms. :(

* * *

It's a dangerous game we play.

Seated across the chessboard, we stare at each other.

Gold into violet.

Violet into gold.

Knowing one of us must win.

Knowing the other must lose.

He's a brilliant strategist, the best, a genius.

The only reason the Confederacy has survived this long.

Because of the incredible brain housed in his metal skull.

But I'm clever also. Sneaky, even.

One of the wittiest Jedi in the order, or so I'm told.

I've even taught Kenobi a few things.

He won't beat me. I refuse to be beaten.

I narrow my eyes and move my last piece, my king, forward.

The smirk in his eyes is tangible.

Without warning, he locks gazes with me.

And floods my soul with emotion.

Pain. Anguish. Determination. Mercilessness. Sheer will. Want.

_Feeling. _

I can't move, pinned by the force of his stare.

Trembling, I sink back in my chair, stunned, heart frozen.

He moves his own king. "Checkmate."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, chess is a metaphor for something. Anyone have a clue what it is? Review, please! :D_


	4. Control

_A/N: Another one because these things are like potato chips--you can never have just one. Anyway, snippet into Grievous' musings on everyone's favorite Togruta. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own 'em. Own the DVDs, but... *sigh*

* * *

It has crossed my mind before.

Stealing her.

Kidnapping her.

Taking her for my own.

She fascinates me like no other.

Taking her life would be all too easy.

Taking her will would be a greater challenge.

In the night, I'd abduct her, silently, stealthily.

No one would realize until the next morning.

By torture, by brainwash, I'd make her mine.

My slave.

I'd train her, perfect her, strip away the Jedi to reveal the perfect warrior beneath.

She'd fight by my side, destroy those she once cared for.

Kenobi. Skywalker. Mundi. Fisto. All of them, she'd slaughter, one by one.

She'd have no one but me.

The same dream plays out in my head night after night.

The thunder in her sabers. The lightning in her eyes.

It would all be mine.

And then, with a jolt, I wake, residual sparks still scampering down my limbs.

I realize that I want her. That I need her to be mine. Somehow.

But, in my heart of hearts, I sense that I want something more than control.

* * *

_A/N: Reading it over again, I think this one might be okay. :) But, what do YOU guys think, hmm? Review, please!  
_


	5. Speechless

_A/N: I had no idea these things would be so popular! :D Well, that's great, 'cause there's no sign of 'em stoppin' any time soon! Shaak Ti's POV. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: What did the previous four of these say? Oh, yeah--don't own 'em. Wish I did. But I don't.

* * *

"You're tired, Jedi."

Teeth clenched, I struggled against his grip, determined to prove him wrong.

"You won't be needing this."

Cold, metal fingers pried the weapon from my fatigued hand.

"I've got something else in mind for you."

Paralyzed, my eyes opened, wide.

And met his.

_Do you fear me, Jedi? _

The silent conversation between our souls still haunts me to this day.

_Never. _

_You lie to me. _

_Jedi lie to everyone. _

_That is not new. But I'll humor you. About what do you lie? _

I hesitated. But his eyes demanded an answer.

_Our emotions. _

I could read the smirk in his face. _Ah, so you _do _fear me! Admit it, Jedi. _

I looked at him. Hard.

And then, for a moment, unchained my stare, unleashing my emotions on his soul.

Particularly the emotions that concerned _him._

There was a strange satisfaction in the utter shock that dawned on his face.

I had stunned the good General speechless.

* * *

_A/N: Mmm...not totally pleased with this one. I feel like this scene could have been so much better. But I was running out of room on my page, so...review, please!_


	6. Obsessed

_A/N: Spat this out in five minutes. XD Probably a little OOC, but, hey, it just popped into my head. Grievous' POV. Enjoy. _

DISCLAIMER: If I DID own this, Grievous and Shaak Ti would get a movie all to themselves. There be no movie. Safe to say, I do not own.

* * *

I can't look at the sunset anymore.

Not without thinking of the color of _her_ skin.

I can't duel with Dooku anymore.

Not without comparing his fighting style to _hers_.

I can't inhale the morning air anymore.

Not without recalling how _she_ smells of desert flower.

I can't secure my cloak anymore.

Not without imagining _her_ elegant hands doing it for me.

I can't listen to Ventress' voice anymore.

Not without wishing the gravelly tones were replaced by _her_ smooth cadences.

I can't look at a plant anymore.

Not without remembering how all Togruta love the earth.

I can't fight Skywalker's padawan anymore.

Not without envisioning _her_ frightened eyes beneath my swings.

I can't kill Jedi anymore.

Not without considering how _she_ will be hurt by this new death.

I can't even sleep anymore.

Not without _her_ smile running rampant through my dreams.

This frustrating, maddening, exasperating…

I am not handicapped. I am perfectly capable of performing every task set before me.

Just not without thinking of…_her.

* * *

A/N: Well? I know, I know, OOC. A little OOC, anyway. Just a teeny bit. Maybe. But, please, review anyway! I'd love some ideas for these...just a one word prompt is great. Please? Pretty please?_


	7. Longing

_A/N: Dedicated to Timewatch, who provided the one-word prompt from which this chapter gets its name. Thanks a ton, and, please, enjoy! :)_

DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Them. XP Don't make me cry..._  
_

* * *

I have everything I could ever want.

Peace.

Religion.

Purpose.

Everything I could possibly wish for.

From the Jedi standpoint, my life is fulfilled.

I have mastered the lightsaber.

I have mastered the Force.

I have mastered my emotions.

No.

That's wrong.

There is still one part…

One stubborn part of me that I suddenly find myself wrestling with every moment of every day.

That one stubborn part that refuses to vanish, no matter how much I meditate…

No matter how much I fight…

It always comes back to that one irrefutable emotion.

_Longing._

Pure, unadulterated longing.

And, to make things worse, it's longing for _him_.

Longing for this warlord, this monster, this murderer…!

My heart possesses everything it could ever hope to desire. Except for the one thing that it desires most.

* * *

_A/N: From Shaak Ti's POV, in case you didn't get that from the poem/story-thingy. Thanks so much for reading, and, please, review! :)_


	8. Torment

_A/N: Dedicated to Timewatch, who provided the one-shot from which this chapter gets its name. Now, this one I feel kinda proud of. XD Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if you're looking for the person who owns these characters, it's not me. Look "Lucas, George" up in the phonebook, though, that might help...

_

* * *

Suddenly, she hovers before me. _

_Beautiful. _

_Smiling. _

_Pure. _

"Sheelal?"

_My name…_

_My first name…_

"_Jedi?"_

_She laughs, chimes in the depths of the black space behind her. _

_I tremble, charmed. _

"I have a name, too, General."

_Deep inside me, I feel an ache demanding her touch. I reach out._

_She suddenly moves away, separated from me by some thin sheet, her jewel eyes suddenly sorrowful. _

_I frown. This was wrong. "Shaak Ti. Come closer."_

_She shakes her head, scattering shadows of sparks. _"You will use me. You care not for me."

_Confusion. And pain. _

_For some reason, her words slice my heart._

"_No. I promise you, Jedi. Come to me." My claws reach out once more. _

_But it is too late, and her gentle eyes are already fading. _

"_NO!" I grasp blindly, hands flailing wildly in the darkness, but she is already gone. _

I awake, heaving, but unsurprised. She visits me, and vanishes, every night.

* * *

_A/N: Ta-daa! I had fun writing this, a lot, actually. Dream sequences are always fun because anything can happen, and there's no mess to clean up afterwords. Reviews?_

_P.S. This was partly inspired by Timewatch's prompt, but also by the music from the musical _Love Never Dies, _particularly the following song, for which I've provided the lyrics..._

_No, seriously, go on YouTube and look up the song. It is AH-mazing. Too bad Andrew Lloyd Webber owns it, and not me...*sniff*  
_

"Till I Hear You Sing" from _Love Never Dies_

Ten long years,  
Living a mere facade of life.  
Ten long years,  
Wasting my time on smoke and noise!  
In my mind,  
I hear melodies, pure and unearthly,  
But I find  
I can't give them a voice without you.

My Christine...  
My Christine...  
Lost and gone...  
Lost and gone...

The day starts, the day ends.  
Time crawls by.  
Night steals in, pacing the floor.  
The moments creep,  
Yet, I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing...

And weeks pass, and months pass.  
Seasons fly.  
Still, you don't walk through the door.  
And, in a haze,  
I count the silent days  
Till I hear you sing once more.

And sometimes, at nighttime,  
I dream that you are there,  
But wake, holding nothing  
But the empty air.

And years come, and years go.  
Time runs dry.  
Still, I ache down to the core.  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
Till I hear you sing once more.

And music! Your music!  
It teases at my ear!  
I turn, and it fades away,  
And you're not here!

Let hopes pass, let dreams pass!  
Let them die!  
Without you, what are they for?  
I always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Till I hear you sing once more!


	9. Confusion

_A/N: Dedicated to Timewatch, who provided the one-word prompt from which this chapter gets its name. From Shaak Ti's POV. Hope I did good on this! Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I find a remarkable lack of ownage of the following characters. _  
_

* * *

I have never been so confused.

I used to know what I stood for.

Peace.

Tranquility.

Steadfast and unshaken.

Nothing could move me.

Not even a mountain.

And, then…

_He _decided to enter the picture.

And, suddenly, my balance was thrown into chaos.

The Order began to lose its allure.

The Republic began to lose its majesty.

My very morals began to fade.

Suddenly, all I can think about is _him. _

Why have I achieved perfection, a harmony with the Force…

Only to have it serve me this challenge?

This challenge I fear I am rapidly losing.

And, what's worse, I don't care.

I don't care that I'm losing.

I _want _to lose.

I bury my montrals in my white palms, and dig the heels of my hands into my frustrated eyes.

In my wildest dreams, I never imagined my mind would battle my heart.

* * *

_A/N: Just a question--do these chapters seem repetitive? There's only so many aspects of a tortured relationship you can explore, but I'm afraid this might get boring. Input?_


	10. Asylum

_A/N: Hey, everybody! Wow! 24 reviews! You guys are the greatest! So, here's the next installment. Another Shaak Ti POV. Dedicated to Kimsa Ki-Lurria who suggested this lovely prompt! _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the following characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own sick, twisted amusement. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!_  
_

* * *

Night.

Deserted.

Empty corridors that echo my footsteps as I walk.

The Jedi Temple sleeps soundly as I make my rounds.

I love this place.

The peace.

Serenity.

Tranquility.

An asylum.

A safe haven. At least for now.

Sudden noise splits the silence.

My blade flies to my hands, igniting, blue ozone piercing the air.

He's here.

I can feel him.

I can hear him.

And I know he can hear me. Hear my heart.

His chuckle echoes in my head over the roar of my pulse.

_Behind you._

I whirl, but there is no one.

Merely a gangly, sinister-looking white statue, frozen leer on stony face.

He's everywhere to me. Even in my Temple. My sanctuary.

Terror splits my mind at the realization of it. My asylum has become insane.

* * *

_A/N: Ay. Dark. Pretty dark for me anyway. :/ But, hey, when you listen to 'The Phantom of the Opera' as you write, things get pretty dark pretty quickly. So, how'd I do? Review, please! _


	11. Peloria

_A/N: Grievous POV. Dedicated to the amazing Kimsa Ki-Lurria, my beloved beta-reader, who gave me this lovely (but rather difficult) prompt. Anyway, I did my best. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: Me no own. *sniff* Me no make money either. *sniff*_  
_

* * *

Whoever said, 'Consistency is droll,' obviously was never in a war.

In a war, you'd give _anything _for a bit of consistency.

War thrives on unpredictability.

Good soldiers need spontaneity to deal with unpredictability.

I could see this trait in that Jedi fool Skywalker.

His impulses often created trouble, but also often removed it.

Kenobi is no better, no matter how superior he behaves.

Skywalker learned from him, after all.

Other Jedi act the same.

Despite their aloof ways, they hide their true yearning for attachment.

That's the only explanation for their actions.

Sometimes, they rescue one soldier at the risk of one hundred.

Sometimes, they rescue one planet at the risk of one system.

All compulsive, all foolish, all irregular.

But then there's her.

Steadfast, constant, unwavering.

She never strays from her plans.

That might explain why she loses so often.

After all, to be a warrior, you need to be adaptive.

Impulses spell victory.

But, somehow, it's refreshing, this resolute warrior in a world of change.

This peloria.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like this could have been sooo much better. The prompt had so much more potential. But it's late, and I still have finals tomorrow. XP Ah, well. Reviews make my world go 'round! _


	12. Pelorus

_A/N: Now, this one I think I did okay on. :) My anonymous reviewer implied a desire for a Shaak Ti dream fic, so I figured I'd mesh the two and see what happened. Prompt by Kimsa! Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I wonder if I can just stop putting these on here. Oh, well. I don't own these three (yes! Surprise guest) characters. Some other lucky person does. _  
_

* * *

The first thing I am aware of are the trees.

They tower above, tall, stretching up towards a bright heaven.

Sunshine warms my face.

The next thing I am aware of is Master Yoda.

He appears around the wide trunk of an enormous tree, blinking.

He looks disappointed for some reason. Confused. Conflicted.

I almost run to him, to ask what this is all about, why he is upset…

But then I am aware of something in my hands.

I hold up a small metal disk, etched with numbers and spinning.

A pelorus. A navigational instrument. Spinning wildly.

I don't know what it's for, and I open my mouth to ask Master Yoda…

But then the last thing I am aware of is _him. _

General Grievous stands at my side, hands clasped behind him.

He is the same as always. Cold. Callous.

But his eyes flicker with something I can't quite recognize.

Sadness? Longing?

"Master Ti. Coming, are you?"

I try to answer Yoda, but no words come. My mind whispers, _Yes, Master. _

But something stalls me. I glance at Grievous as I begin to walk away.

He says nothing, but he doesn't have to.

My heart screams for his touch.

In my hands, the pelorus whirls faster and faster, blurring my soul and my head together until I have to wake up and restore my scattered thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: So? You like? I hope so. I did. :D It's fun to write a love-struck/tortured Shaak Ti. I should do it more often. But I'm out of prompts now, so if you guys have any thoughts...? _


	13. Walls

_A/N: I love you guys, you know that? I ask for prompts, and I got prompts! :D You guys make me so happy. Dedicated to Timewatch for, 'Invisible walls.' Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to keep saying it? Every time is like a notch in the bedpost of Depression. T_T_  
_

* * *

Walls are sturdy.

Protective.

Walls on the battlefield provide cover.

Walls in a city provide security.

The walls of the Temple keep darkness out.

Images of the walls flash in my mind, the infinite height of my barricade.

My support.

My safety.

Nothing can breach those walls.

I ingrain those words into my memory. _Nothing. Not even him. _

I am outside the walls now, the rain pounding my montrals, my army behind me.

My enemy before me, his metal forces infinitely dwarfing mine.

Before the fight begins, I ask for a negotiation. A stop to the battle.

He meets me in my tent, and my guards leave us alone.

For a moment, we stare at each other.

Exchange meaningless words of truce I know neither of us will follow.

There is no peace in the end, like I knew there wouldn't be.

He pauses as he leaves, trembles, and murmurs over his shoulder:

"I don't want to do this to you, Shaak Ti. Don't make me."

I say nothing. So, he goes. The battle will begin soon.

He vanishes, and, with shaking hands, I touch the invisible wall before me.

My ever-present Temple walls that confuse, torture, rend my heart in two.

* * *

_A/N: She. Is. So. FRUSTRATING! Why doesn't she just pounce him already? Argh! XD Thanks so much for the prompt, Timewatch! I hope you liked it. _


	14. Sacrifice

_A/N: When I counted up the poem-thingies in this story, I was shocked at how Shaak Ti had so many compared to Grievous! So, here's more General. For Anonymous' prompt, 'Supreme sacrifice.'_

DISCLAIMER: Hang on, lemme check...nope, still don't own 'em. *goes off to cry*_  
_

* * *

I have given so much.

My service.

My tribe.

My warriors.

My body.

My mind.

My knowledge.

Everything.

I have given it all to the Separatist cause, the last thing I believe in.

The ones who will give the Jedi what they deserve.

I have given it all in my thirst for revenge.

Well, almost all.

There was one last piece of me that I was sure I would keep forever.

Locked inside. The rhythmic_ thump_ a pleasant reminder of what I used to be.

My last scrap of flesh, of humanity, of tissue that survived the shuttle fires.

I would never give that away.

They could have everything else.

_I_ would keep that part of me.

And then…then _she _came along.

The Jedi with the sunset skin, the fiery eyes, and the warrior's spirit.

The woman with her gentle hands and her beautiful smile.

And, suddenly, I had no choice but to give _that_ away as well.

* * *

_A/N: XD Ha, that's a little TOO corny. And OOC. But, hey, I liked it. Not quite as dark as the word 'sacrifice' should be presented, but maybe...hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, por favor! _


	15. Tender

_A/N: Dedicated to my anonymous reviewer for the prompt, "The bravest are the tenderest." :) I enjoyed writing this one, and it features a surprise guest! Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: Yo no lo tengo. Comprendes? Me dan ganas de llover. _  
_

* * *

"Don't you think there should be more women in the Jedi Order?"

I glance at my podmate with a cocked eyeridge.

"Are you asking as a politician or as a woman?"

Senator Amidala answers me with a smile. "Both."

I turn from her, staring out into the endless stars. "It is the will of the Force that determines Jedi. Not the Order."

Amidala's face grows sour. Her arms cross.

"Always the will of the Force with you Jedi. Why never the will of men?"

"Men are weak, corruptible. The Force tells no lies."

"And yet it dictates to you these ridiculous rules? Tell me, Master Ti, when was the last time you were with a man?"

The question bids a blush to my red cheeks. I say nothing.

"You all need love. You need companionship. You cannot survive alone."

"I sense you may have a personal vendetta against the obligation of detachment?" I shoot her a pointed glance.

She quiets instantly, and lowers her gaze. White teeth gnaw rose lips.

"Tell me, Master. Would one be considered…brave to ignore the Code for the sake of love?"

She looks at me, gentle eyes silently begging the question to be answered.

I sigh, and glance at her. "Am I to answer as a Jedi or as a woman?"

"Both."

The Force guides my words with a small smile. "The bravest, Senator. But also the tenderest. Those that break rules are in turn quite breakable."

She is lost in pondering. I take the moment to ponder myself, and discover my own cowardice in a pair of golden eyes and durasteel.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, this one was long. 8O Lots of words. But I enjoyed writing some Padme/Shaak Ti interaction. If it wasn't clear, this is a made-up situation where they are in an escape pod together. _


	16. Void

_A/N: Another for my anonymous reviewer, for the prompt, 'Void.' Grievous POV (I'm still catching up with Shaak Ti, darn her). Enjoy, and thank you so much for the prompt! _

DISCLAIMER: I dO nOt OwN. iN wAcKy TyPe. BeCaUsE i"vE rUn OuT oF gOoFy DiScLaImErS. _  
_

* * *

I have often tried to deny it.

This emptiness.

I tell myself that I require nothing but vengeance.

My life is complete with my alliance with the Separatists.

I gain revenge on the Jedi.

I avenge my people.

But, ever since I've left Kalee, I have felt this…

This space.

This vacuum.

This blank spot inside.

I do not know what it is from.

All I know is that it is meaningless, worthless, and will soon be filled.

With blood, with fire, with the death cries of those filthy Jedi as I slay them!

One. By. One.

I remember that time on Hypori. My rebirth. My awakening.

One of the first times I killed a Jedi with my new metal body.

I relish it. The looks on their faces…!

Barrak and his Padawan, K'krukk, Sierr and Secura…all of them!

Only Mundi had been left. Mundi and Shaak…Shaak Ti…

That was when I began to realize. From the moment I saw her, fought her, felt her move under my blade.

That void was so dreadfully present, an echoing cavern in my chest.

A void that, I fear, can be filled by only one thing.

* * *

_A/N: Please excuse the probable misspellings of the Jedi names. XP I was a little too tired to look them up. Hope you enjoyed it! If you've made it this far, you might as well review...please? _


	17. Heaven

_A/N: Many thanks to my anonymous reviewer for this prompt, "Heaven can wait." This one was especially fun to write, so I hope it will be especially fun to read! Enjoy. Grievous POV. _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Star Wars _or the quote from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. _JOHNNY DEPP! NOOOO!_  
_

* * *

They say that the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.

No surgery could have ever taken away that core belief that has been drilled into the head of every young Kaleesh since birth.

A long time ago…

A lifetime ago…

I would have rather torn out my own heart than be traitor to my tribe.

And for good reason.

Kaleesh believe that Hell is only for those exceptionally awful beings.

Given that every warrior at some time or another has murdered, killing is a menial sin.

Treason, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter.

Punishment was…severe.

Shamans say that Heaven locks its gates to traitors, and their souls are forced to wander the universe in torment for all time.

My tribe is long past, dead and dying on Kalee's war-torn surface.

I suppose that the Separatists could be my new tribe, of sorts.

Yes, they are. Treason within the Separatists is similarly…punished.

Any traitor, on Kalee or Coruscant, has no place in Heaven.

I have never been a traitor. When I die, I shall claim my place among my ancestors, the chiefs, the greatest warlords of my race.

But she makes it difficult. Difficult to stay true.

Never have the gods made such a temptation. So beautiful, elegant.

To love her would be treason. To not love her would be agonizing.

So, I have come to a decision: as far as I'm concerned, Heaven can wait.

* * *

_A/N: Pretty good? :) I just love that prompt. Infinite hugs to my anonymous reviewer! Review!_


	18. Mantra

_A/N: Hands. Down. This is my favorite one. Regular script is the famous Jedi Code, italics are Master Ti's innermost thoughts. Dedicated to my anonymous reviewer for the prompt! Enjoy. _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Jedi Code. If I did, there would be some **major **revisions, especially concerning the policy about attachments..._  
_

* * *

There is no emotion…

_Right. No emotion. No feeling, no sensation, no sentiment. _

There is peace…

_Yes. Peace. Peace that is only disrupted at the thought of his eyes—no, focus, Shaak Ti. Feel the Force. _

There is no ignorance…

_No ignorance. Yes. Be aware of everything. Sight, sound, taste, touch…_

There is knowledge…

_Touch…knowledge…I'd like to __**know**__ what his touch feels like…no! Mantra. Code. Repeat the Code. _

There is no passion…

_Of course not. Passion only clouds the mind, wavers the will. No passion. _

There is serenity…

_No passion. Ignore it. Control it. Must master it. Should not even have it! _

There is no chaos…

_Calm yourself, Jedi! Inhale. Exhale. Focus. Order. Be dominant…_

There is harmony…

_No! There is no harmony! Not when I can't stop thinking of him! STOP!_

There is no death…

_Yes! There is! I've seen it! I've been there! I've watched him kill ruthlessly, my friends, my comrades! __**I can't do this! **_

There is the Force.

_The Force…according to my training, I am failing the Force. _

_But, if this is a failure, why does it feel so…so right inside?

* * *

A/N: This was such a pleasure to write. Poor Shaak Ti is such a tortured soul. Well, it's her own fault for being so dang-blasted stubborn! Review, please! _


	19. Stargaze

_A/N: To tell you guys the truth, I don't know what I was doing with this one. Just playing around, I guess. For my anonymous reviewer for the prompt. Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: We know, we know, ArmedWithAPen does not own the following characters, no matter how much she wants to, yadda-yadda..._  
_

* * *

My people have always had a fascination with the stars.

The mysteries.

The wonders.

The infinite blackness of space.

I stand on the bridge of my cruiser, hands behind my back.

Watching as the ship glides past.

Transporting me to another time, long ago.

As a boy, I remember scattered nights lying in the grass with my father.

Feeling the reeds tickle my flesh.

He pointed out the constellations, connecting the dots with his finger.

"Someday, son," he dreamed, "you will conquer all those stars."

Proud of my father's faith in me, I promised I would.

But it had seemed such an impossible task at the time.

So many, so unreachable, tiny specks of light.

Now, looking at the hologram of all the worlds I have conquered, I smirk.

Stars aren't that unreachable after all.

Stars are only a battle away.

The blackness outside reminds me of something else, though.

Reminds me of her eyes.

So deep violet, they look almost black. Sparkling. Like stars.

Frustrated, I shake my head. But the image refuses to vanish.

The only stars I haven't managed to conquer. Yet.

* * *

_A/N: "Yet." Ah, I love that word! :) If you guys noticed the quick turn around, like I had to stab Shaak Ti in there somehow, it's because I did. XD I lost track of her, and had to squeeze her in, oops._


	20. Silk

_A/N: Wow! Twenty Grievous/Shaak Ti poem-thingies! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of this. Dedicated to my beta, Kimsa Ki-Lurria, who wanted some...interaction. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! XD Be so glad I don't..._  
_

* * *

The battle was supposed to be simple.

Of course, she would have to complicate matters somehow.

Somehow, she tangles in my cape, and we fall.

A mass of arms and limbs, lightsabers flying from our hands, we tumble, flailing to rest at the bottom of the dusty cliff.

She heaves breaths under my form, gasping sarcastically, "Graceful, General."

I almost remind her that _she _was the one who tripped me, but I stop.

She is under me.

Touching me.

Every part of me.

I freeze, and she suddenly seems just as aware of this as I am.

Crouched over her form, limp, spread, beautiful beneath me, I stare at her.

Her eyes meet mine, shocked, surprised, with a sudden sparkle in them.

A sparkle that makes me catch fire.

She reaches up one red hand, hesitantly, cautiously, before touching the side of my metal face.

I'm vaguely aware that my heart is beating wildly inside my chest, but I do nothing to slow it. I lean into her touch.

"What are we doing, General?"

Truthfully, I do not know. But whatever it is, whatever this beast is that we have awoken, I know there is no chaining it.

Not now. Not ever. Not with her touch like silk, elegant, smooth, caressing my form, stripping all thoughts of battle from my mind.

Gunfire forces us to separate, but my body still sings with her warmth.

* * *

_A/N: And? How was it? Good? I hope so. Kimsa's prompt was the word, 'Silk,' and I thought, 'Soymilk?" XD I liked this one. Not liked, loved. But what do you guys think? Review! More prompts! :D _


	21. Pounce

_A/N: You. Guys. Are. The. Greatest. :D Plain and simple. Dedicated to the amazing Timewatch for another excellent prompt! Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I on'tday own esthay aracterschay. :D Igpay atinlay. _  
_

* * *

This mission was supposed to be secret!

Of all the infernal luck…!

"How did you know we were here?" I demand, dodging his sword.

He laughs. "Simple, really. It was quite easy to deduce your position."

Pride stinging, I glare at him, slicing viciously with my lightsaber. "Oh?"

"Of course," he says smugly. "It is impossible to take me by surprise, Jedi."

His voice is laced with sheer arrogance.

In that instant, I resolve to prove him wrong.

Vaguely aware that what I'm doing is crazy, I block his swing.

Force the lightsaber to the side.

And pounce.

I wrap the free arm around his neck, press my body to his, and kiss him.

Right over the spot on his mask where his lips should be.

I feel his breath catch. Fireworks explode in my mind. _Could it be…?_

But before I totally lose control, I manage to break away.

I wrench from him, lightsaber in hand. Adjust my robe. He's still as stone.

My eyes glare with triumph, but my face betrays me.

I'm blushing like a fool.

With a trembling, casual smirk, I ask, "Expecting _that, _General?"

Apparently frozen, he touches the same spot with shaking fingers.

He stares at me. My heart pounds in answer.

And then his eyes glitter. "Actually…"

* * *

_A/N: A-ha! I LOVED writing this one. Shaak Ti's probably VERY OOC, but, then again, she finally got fed up with Grievous's attitude, and decided to let him have it. XD Did you like? Review!_


	22. Colors

_A/N: Wow, this one is short, but sweet and simple. Dedicated to the lovely Jedi-dreamer101 for the prompt, 'Colors.' Grievous's POV. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Her robes are brown.

Earth.

Plain.

Dry.

Simple as a Jedi's garments should be.

Her montrals are white.

Pure.

Unconflicted.

Steadfast.

The pattered rings of blue only add to her attitude of control.

Her eyes are black.

Cool.

Assessing.

Collected.

She hides the hint of deep violet as though afraid someone might see.

But her skin is red.

Fire.

Passion.

_Love. _

No matter how she tries to hide it, it is there. Written in her skin.

Overwhelming everything else.

And that last color gives me hope.

* * *

_A/N: ^_^ Charming, yes? I thought so. This was such a pleasure to write. The words just flowed. No interaction in this one, but just wait! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! :D Review, please!_


	23. Obligation

_A/N: Hey, everybody! So, here's the next poem-thingy, dedicated to FloatingPizza for the prompt from which this chapter gets its name! Shaak Ti POV. Please, enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't ooooowwwwnnnn it, Clementine!

_

* * *

You must be insane. _

I know.

_You know this is completely against everything you've ever stood for. _

Yes.

_Against the Jedi Code. _

Yes.

_Against the Republic. _

Yes.

_Against everything!_

Yes.

_And yet you insist on doing this? _

Yes.

_Why? For heaven's sakes, why? _

Because.

_That's not good enough. Say it. Say out loud why it is you're doing this. _

"Because my heart is telling me to. Screaming for me to."

_There, see how foolish that sounds? You have a duty, Master Ti. _

A duty to my heart.

_Oh, I forgot, 'your heart.' Are you willing to throw it all away for that? _

Perhaps.

_Listen, you idiot. If you walk in there, there is no way in Force you are getting out alive. He. Will. Kill. You. _

Probably. And with that, I slip inside General Grievous's dark bedroom.

* * *

_A/N: In a nutshell, Shaak Ti sneaks inside the base to talk with Grievous about their situation...come on, people, why else would she go in his bedroom? O.o XD Review, please! _


	24. Adage

_A/N: Dedicated to my anonymous reviewer for the prompt-you rock! Found a Sith Code on Wookiepedia in direct contrast to the Jedi Code, and even though Grievous isn't quite Sith...Grievous POV.  
_

DISCLAIMER: Don't. Own. This. _  
_

* * *

Peace is a lie…

_Of course peace is a lie. Years of war and bloodshed are cruel teachers. _

There is only passion.

_Passion is what drives us, spurs us, moves us to fight for what we believe in. She should know this. Why does she fight this? _

Through passion…

_No! Forget her. Concentrate. She means nothing to you. She is a Jedi. _

I gain strength.

_The strength to fight, war, to conquer these emotions inside me—FOCUS! _

Through strength…

_What was it Dooku said? Passion, strength, what…_

I gain power.

_Yes, passion, strength, power. Passion, strength, power. Passion, Shaak Ti—_

Through power…

_No, that's enough. I must not think of her. She will only get in my way… _

I gain victory.

_Unless I somehow make her mine. _

Through victory…

_But I don't want to conquer her. I __**can't **__conquer her. I want her as a gift. _

My chains are broken.

_I want her as a gift. To give herself to me freely, without restraint. _

The Force shall free me.

_But I doubt that will ever happen. The Force keeps me from her. Always.

* * *

A/N: So? Did you guys like it? I hope so, it was fun to write. Grievous is always fun to write. Italics were his thoughts, and regular was the Code. Not much interaction in this one, but just wait..._


	25. Aphorism

_A/N: I think I'll just shut up now and let this fic do the talking. :D You guys want interaction? You got it. Dedicated to Anonymous for the prompt. Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, every single thing would be rife with stuff like this. It is not. Hence, I do not own. _  
_

* * *

I know before they close that those doors will be locked.

Knowingly, I have stumbled into his perfectly laid trap.

The spider and the fly.

As much as I fight it, my fear rises in my throat.

The quiet bedroom is dark, pitch black, and perfectly silent.

As though I have been swallowed by night.

I step forward into the room, my blue lightsaber before me trembling.

"Hello?"

I half expect something to pounce from the shadows like liquid death.

Nothing happens.

But I know he's there.

I can feel him. Where is he…?

The Force tremors and, suddenly, he's there.

Behind me.

His metal arms wrap around my body, engulfing me, melting me.

My useless sword clatters to the ground as his face nuzzles my neck.

"Why am I here, Grievous?" I ask breathlessly.

Hands skate across my arms, lifting my robe from my skin.

His voice rumbles low against my back. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" His heartbeat wipes everything from my mind. "And what's that?"

He leans close, chuckling lightly, brings me into his chest, and murmurs the perfect aphorism.

"I love you."

* * *

_A/N: 'Aphorism' is defined as a short or bluntly stated truth or opinion. :) Soooooo...? You like? I mean, FINALLY! He dropped the bombshell, took 'em long enough! :D _


	26. Euphoria

_A/N: Dedicated to my anonymous reviewer for another spectacular prompt. Of all the opportunities this word was offering me, I tried to pick the most entertaining. Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the following characters. Not even the droid. I would like one, though, cleaning a room can get so tiresome..._  
_

* * *

I enter the medical bay and bark for my personal droid.

It hurries over. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I need a diagnostic." I sit on the examination table. "I am ill."

The droid scrambles for a stethoscope. "Ill, General? Two weeks ago, you were…"

"Two weeks ago is not today," I seethe. "Today, I am ill. Find out why, or else."

I clench a durasteel fist. The droid swallows, nods vigorously, and requests I lay on the table.

"What symptoms prompt you to think you are ill, my Lord?"

The droid places the sensor on my chest as I begin.

"Shortness of breath."

_The way her eyes sparkle…_

"Lightheadedness."

_The way her body moves during battle, liquid, formless…_

"Sleeplessness."

_The constant dreams, night and day… _

"And elevated heart rate," the droid adds, putting away the instrument.

"You know what ails me?"

"It's not hard to diagnose euphoria, my Lord."

_Euphoria? _"Since you know what it is, then, cure it."

"I'm afraid medicine cannot cure euphoria, my Lord." The droid begins to stack glass vials on a rack. "If you tell the lady how you feel, however…"

I swiftly smash its perceptive face into the vials and storm from the room.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone else think of the Counting Crows song? "How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love. (LOVE!)" XD Reviews make my day! _


	27. Power

_A/N: Dedicated to Anonymous for the prompt, "power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Just some banter between the General and his Jedi doing what they do best. Fighting._

DISCLAIMER: I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me? 'Cause I don't own these characters. _  
_

* * *

Sabers clashing, I grit my teeth against the sheer strength of his attack.

I'm weakening, and he knows it.

Golden eyes smirking with laughter, Grievous asks in his low, mechanical voice.

"So, Jedi, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" I spin away and Force-leap into the rafters.

He is quick to follow. "Being at the mercy of physical limitations."

Crouching behind a pillar, I watch as he stalks past my hiding place.

"You should know, General." I jump over his head when he whirls at the sound of my voice. "You were flesh once, weren't you?"

The blades crackle like lightening. "Once. When I was weak."

My breath leaves me. I retreat along a narrow beam.

Grievous continues to stalk forward, slashing mercilessly. "But I have forgotten. How does it feel, Shaak Ti?"

I listen to my pulse, feel the rivulets of sweat on my skin, feel the blood surge through my trembling muscles.

"It feels alive, Grievous," I answer. "And I wouldn't give it up for anything."

He snorts doubtfully. "Not even unlimited power?"

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power tends to corrupt absolutely."

"Is that a fact?" His eyes flash, and he strikes. "I'm sure you filthy Jedi scum can tell me all about it."

He chops viciously. I fall, my back against the narrow rafter, hands raised.

Sneering, he levels a lightsaber at my heart. "There are no disadvantages."

"Except one." I smirk at the creaking rafter under his feet. "You're heavier." He blinks once before tumbling to the floor.

* * *

_A/N: Shaak Ti POV, in case that wasn't clear. XD I guess you could blame that ending on the part in the Clone Wars cartoons when she ties his cape to the train. She is a sneaky one...review! _


	28. Exception

_A/N: Wow, guys! Fifty-four reviews! 8D I don't know what I did to deserve all you wonderful readers and reviewers! So, here's the next installment. Dedicated to Anonymous. Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't make money off it. I think that's Mr. Lucas' department. _  
_

* * *

"We cannot keep doing this."

I hold her wrist steady in my hand and rise over her. "Why not?"

"Because, it…" She stumbles for words. "It is forbidden!"

I look at her with a challenge in my eyes. "In what sense, Jedi?"

"Exactly!" She struggles to free herself, but I refuse to release her. "Jedi. That's it. I'm a Jedi."

"And I'm a Sith of sorts, is that it?"

Her violet eyes flash as though she has been physically struck. "NO! Heavens, no! I couldn't care less if you were Sidious himself."

The words bring infinite warmth to my heart, but I narrow my eyes.

Life has taught me nothing if not wariness.

"Then why do you fight me?"

She pauses in her struggle, and I take the opportunity to move closer, pressing her back into the rocky cavern wall.

She cannot escape me. She _must _answer my question.

With pain in her eyes that sends an unfamiliar twinge through my chest, she lowers her head.

"Not only are we on opposite sides, General, but…I am a Jedi. I am forbidden attachments."

She tortures herself. I drop my lightsabers and gather her into my chest.

"What we are doing…it goes against all the rules. Everything."

I cannot feel the cold, wet trails her diamond tears drop against my metal.

But her shoulders shake in my arms, and I hold her tighter to still them.

"Perhaps, Shaak Ti," I say softly, "perhaps we can be the exception, and not the rule."

* * *

_A/N: Man, it's a good thing Grievous is as stubborn as Shaak Ti is. I would've totally given up on her by now. XP Stupid, stubborn Jedi...hope you guys liked it! Review please! _


	29. Asphyxiate

_A/N: Like with so many other prompts, this could have gone in so many different directions. I picked the one that would seem most...poetic, I suppose. For Anonymous' prompt. Shaak Ti POV. _

DISCLAIMER: (9) (4)(15)(14)'(20) (15)(23)(14) (20)(8)(5)(19)(5) (3)(8)(1)(18)(1)(3)(20)(5)(18)(19). _  
_

* * *

I always knew plants held a certain mystical power.

As a youngling, living the innocent life in the Temple, raised on the Force and on unified but distant companionship.

I believe it was Master Yoda who introduced me to the Temple courtyard.

Showed me the wonders that grew there.

All the plants, the birds, the trees, the sunshine…

All of it so beautiful.

And he gave me a gift.

To care for the orchard as I care for my heart.

To nurture it, and guide it, and live and breathe it through the Force.

Through my innermost emotions.

"Reflect your heart, the garden will," Yoda had said with that all-knowing smile. "In happiness, it flourishes. But in sadness, wither, it shall."

I nodded, my nine-year-old montrals bobbing vigorously with pride.

I promised myself foolishly: _I shall always be happy so that the flowers will grow. _

Now, I stumble through the courtyard, always. My one true sanctuary.

My one place where I can be alone. Alone with thoughts of him.

Alone to sort out these rampaging thoughts.

I sit down hard on one of the stone benches, and put my head in my hands.

I know I must asphyxiate these thoughts. Smother. Quell.

Next to me, I hear a small, quiet screech in the Force.

I look up in shock to watch as an amethyst iris shrivels to a black bud.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, we get it, Shaak Ti, you're a stupid, stubborn, tortured, stick-up-the-buttinski Jedi who wouldn't know a good thing if it hit you in the face whistling "Dixie." Review, please! _


	30. Lost

_A/N: Another dream-scene! Ah, I really do love these things. This one's for Toni America, who asked for a little bit of closure on the whole Kummar thing. So, here we go. Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I own none of it. Except the idea. Which was really Toni America's. I just, kinda, wrote it down for her. :D

_

* * *

Did you love me, Sheelal? _

I look up in shock from cleaning my rifle. "What kind of a question is that?"

Her yellow eyes never waver. _Did you?_

"Of course I did, Kummar. More than anything. I still do."

_Why?_

I sputter, completely at a loss for words. "Why what?"

_Why do you still love me? _

"Kummar, you were my soulmate, my destiny. How could I stop loving you?"

She sighs and turns away. _You don't understand._

I frown and lay my rifle on the floor with my flesh hands. "What?"

_I am gone, Sheelal. I am never coming back. _

She says the words so harsh, so cruel. I feel physical pain. "I know."

_Do you? _She shoots me a glare. _Let go of me. I'm stuck here forever unless you let go. _

"Kummar, hold your tongue!" I grab one of her arms, eyes wide. "How can you ask such a thing?"

_Because you need to be free. _She struggles from my grip. _I am happy now, Sheelal. You are the only one in pain._

"I won't forget you. I can never forget you!"

_Sheelal…_ She sighs and faces the window. _I'm not asking you to forget me. I loved you. Very much. But I am not the only one. _

"What do you mean? Who could possibly—"

_Really, General? _Kummar turns from the window to reveal Shaak Ti's grinning eyes. _You're smarter than that.

* * *

A/N: Gaspth! :D Of course he is. He's just reluctant to let go, the stubborn old fool. So, that was Chapter Thirty of my poem-thingies! People have been asking how long I intend to keep this up, and I say, "As long as you guys keep sending me prompts, this thing could go on for INFINITY!" But, I think if we make it to Chapter Fifty or something like that (SQUEE!) I might have to make a new story. _


	31. Curiosity

_A/N: It's back! Sorry, guys, I haven't updated this one in a while. :( Forgive me. Beat me until you are satisfied. *slap* Okay, great! For Kimsa's prompt, "curiosity." Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: Spock: According to my scanners, Captain, this alien life form does not indeed possess rights to the following characters.

* * *

I truly have no idea what made me do it.

Maybe it was a moment of bravery.

Maybe it was a moment of foolishness.

Maybe it was a moment of pure, unabashed insanity.

But I think it was curiosity.

Unsullied, unblemished curiosity that made me do it.

That made me force his lightsabers away in the middle of our fight.

Made me reach out with the slightest tendril of the Force.

Made me pry his chest plate open.

I was curious.

I just wanted to see what was inside.

See if his heart was really as black and shriveled as they say it is.

See if he had a heart at all.

Well, he does.

I'm staring at it right now, very much present and beating.

He's visibly stunned for a moment.

Then he snarls, pushes me away, and slams the metal closed.

"Curious, are you?" he growls, stalking forward. "Well, are you satisfied?"

"Not quite."

Before he can move, I dash forward, wrap him in my arms, and touch my lips to his metal.

Just to see what it feels like to kiss him.

Just to satisfy my curiosity.

* * *

_A/N: Ha-haa! How's that? My first update in two weeks, and I give you guys a kiss. *grins proudly* XD This was one of my favorite ones to write. Was it a favorite of yours to read? Review! _


	32. Wicked

_A/N: I couldn't help but think of the Broadway musical the entire time I was writing this. XP Dedicated to Kimsa Ki-Lurria for the prompt, "wicked." Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: Melachanoma, noma, mashu, mashu, melacha...ah, whatever. No magic spell will ever help me own the following characters. :*(_  
_

* * *

I have been called many things in my time.

Warrior.

Demi-god.

General.

Murderer.

But I don't think I have ever been called "wicked."

This doesn't strike me as odd, I suppose.

Although, I'm fairly certain that "wicked" is the least of the terms the Republic uses to describe me.

But "wicked" almost sounds too gentle.

Too playful.

Too much like a fairy-tale witch, or a deceptive character from a story.

I'm not "wicked."

I am clear in my intentions. I do not double-cross, backstab, or cheat.

I am uncomplicated.

I am forthright.

_She_ is wicked.

As much as she tries to deny it, she is.

She pretends to be honest, simple, the perfect Jedi in every way possible.

But secretly, she works in magic, weaving spells and enchantments with her depthless eyes and her charming smile.

I know this because she has somehow bewitched me.

Wicked indeed.

* * *

_A/N: XD So? No interaction in this one, but I thought it was an interesting peak into the General's mind. Reviews will be rewarded with a fried Oreo (yes, they have those at the county fair. 8D)!_


	33. Abomination

_A/N: I may have skimped out on this one, as the entire thing consists of mostly dialogue. But it seemed...right, somehow. For Kimsa's prompt, "abomination." Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: The day I own this will be the day pigs fly. *sees pig flutter past window* YAY!_  
_

* * *

"I am nothing like you!"

"Quite the contrary, my dear. You and I are very much alike."

"You lie!"

"Try me."

"You kill for sport! Mercilessly! Collecting sabers as a trophy!"

"Ah, and I suppose those teeth on your headdress are fake?"

"From beasts! Not men!"

"I must disagree: Jedi are beasts."

"You're a monster!"

"Why? Because I am made of metal, or because I slay your friends?"

"Both! You're neither human, nor droid. What are you?"

"An abomination, my dear. Nothing less than an abomination."

"Yes, you are! A pure, unsullied abomination!"

"Just like you."

"_How dare you—"_

"So quick to judge? At least show me the courtesy of stifling your hypocrisy for once, Jedi."

For a moment, the only sound between us is the humming of our swords.

I bite my next words through gritted teeth. "Alright, then, Grievous. I'll play your game. How am I an abomination?"

"Simple. You have failed a core belief of your training: you love me."

I can't speak for a moment. I can't speak because it is so unbearably true.

He smirks and raises a blade. "We are more alike than you wish to think."

* * *

_A/N: I've noticed that the further I go with these poem-thingies, the more serious the relationship becomes. They toss around the 'L' word more and more. O.o Review, please! _


	34. Question

_A/N: This is a romantic one. X) For those easily grossed out by mush, please turn away now. XD Just kidding, read on! For Kimsa's prompt, "Would you die for me?" Grievous POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: If I only had the rights to this awesome franchise...I guess it's a franchise...is it a franchise? _  
_

* * *

"Would you die for me?"

I jump slightly at the words that break the stillness of the room.

She shifts against me. "Grievous?"

I don't look down at her. I stare at the moonlit window. "What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"What did you say?"

I give her a chance to withdraw the words. Hoping she'll take it.

She doesn't.

"Would you die for me?"

Wincing, I glance down at her sharply.

At her eyes.

At her face.

At her convictions against everything I stand for.

Her chest is still against mine; she's holding her breath.

With a twinge of hesitation I don't let seep through to my voice, I answer.

"No."

I expect her to be shocked. To cry. To hit me. To leave.

So I am utterly shocked when her face splits into a wide, relieved smile.

"Excellent," she whispers, cuddling closer. "I wouldn't die for you either."

Despite my best efforts, a spike of hurt dashes through my heart.

Hurt that I, again, refuse to show. "Any particular reason why?"

She looks up at me as though confused. "Well, dying is easy, General. For you, I'd fist-fight through every last creature holding you captive."

* * *

_A/N: YAY! 8D FLUFF ALL AROUND! Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you guys weren't worried when he said no, and then she agreed with him. XD So was I. I had no idea how I'd dig myself out of that hole._


	35. Ether

_A/N: Now this was a challenging prompt. Kimsa's usually are. X( Oh, but I love it! :D I hope I did it justice. Shaak Ti POV. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: All I own is a box of Ritz crackers stuffed in the back of my pantry. XP Crackers, anybody? _  
_

* * *

Ether.

The element that ancient civilizations believed composed everything beyond the sphere of the moon.

It made the stars.

The planets.

Space itself.

Now, science and exploration has replaced ether with other elements.

The stars, hydrogen and helium.

The planets, a various mix of everything.

Space, nothing.

But, as I stand on the bridge of my ship, looking out at the stars, I think:

Ether wasn't a name for an element.

It was a name for the unknown.

The unknown that _demands_ to be known.

The unknown that _needs_ to be known.

The unknown that needs to be known so desperately, that ancient people had to make something up to explain it.

They made up ether.

And somewhere, spinning up in that endless black sky above me, is _him. _

The one who has given me such strange feelings.

Feelings that were previously unknown to me.

Feelings that I _need _to know.

My ether.

* * *

_A/N: PBTHH! XP This didn't flow quite right. It was like I focused the attention on defining ether, and then real quick had to stuff a Grievous/Shaak moment in there. Eh...still review, please!  
_


End file.
